Kohei Horikoshi
Kohei Horikoshi (堀越 耕平, Horikoshi Kōhei), born November 20, 1986, is a Japanese manga artist known for creating the manga series My Hero Academia. Biography A mangaka from Aichi Prefecture, Kohei Horikoshi had graduated from the Nagoya University of Arts. He was a former assistant for Yasuki Tanaka, creator and author of the manga series Hitomi no Catoblepas and Kagijin. Horikoshi's favorite manga series include Naruto, One Piece, Akira, Tekkonkinkreet and Boys on the Run. In a farewell bid upon the conclusion of the former, Horikoshi referred to it as the greatest shonen manga ever, as Naruto made up his childhood and was one of the primary inspirations behind My Hero Academia. In turn, upon the release of the My Hero Academia anime, Naruto creator Masashi Kishimoto congratulated Horikoshi in the pages of Weekly Shonen Jump. Works Oneshots Serials Mentors * Yasuki Tanaka (Hitomi no Catoblepas, Kagijin) Assistants * Shingo Sasai, Yoko Akiyama and 5 other assistants to assist with the series creation. Trivia * On May 29th, 2018 it was announced that Horikoshi would be attending San Diego Comic-Con International. This will be his first trip to the United States. Gallery Kohei's Shonen Jump Characters.png|Horikoshi draws 2015's Weekly Shonen Jump protagonists from Jump Fiesta 2015. Masashi Kishimoto drawing MHA Anime.png|Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto, draws Izuku and Naruto together celebrating the anime. Sketches Chapter Sketches= Chapter 126 Sketch.png Chapter 120 Sketch.png Chapter 116 Sketch.png Chapter 115 Sketch.png Chapter 113 Sketch.png Chapter 110 Sketch.png Chapter 107 Sketch.png Chapter 106 Sketch.png Chapter 102 Sketch.png Chapter 101 Sketch.png Chapter 100 Sketch.png Chapter 99 Sketch.png Chapter 98 Sketch.png Chapter 96 Sketch.png Chapter 95 Sketch.png Chapter 94 Sketch.png Chapter 92 Sketch.png Chapter 91 Sketch.png Chapter 88 Sketch.png Chapter 87 Sketch.png Chapter 79 Sketch.png Chapter 77 Sketch.png Chapter 76 Sketch.png Chapter 74 Sketch.png Chapter 71 Sketch.png Chapter 68 Sketch.png Chapter 67 Sketch.png Chapter 65 Sketch.png Chapter 64 Sketch.png Chapter 63 Sketch.png Chapter 62 Sketch.png Chapter 60 Sketch.png Chapter 58 Sketch.png Chapter 57 Sketch.png Chapter 55 Sketch.png Chapter 54 Sketch.png Chapter 53 Sketch.png Chapter 52 Sketch.png Chapter 51 Sketch.png Chapter 50 Sketch.png Chapter 47 Sketch.png Chapter 46 Sketch.png Chapter 44 Sketch.png Chapter 43 Sketch.png Chapter 41 Sketch.png Chapter 39 Sketch.png Chapter 38 Sketch.png Chapter 37 Sketch.png Chapter 36 Sketch.png Chapter 35 Sketch.png Chapter 34 Sketch.png Chapter 32 Sketch.png Chapter 31 Sketch.png Chapter 29 Sketch.png Chapter 27 Sketch.png Chapter 24 Sketch.png Chapter 23 Sketch.png Chapter 22 Sketch.png Chapter 20 Sketch.png Chapter 19 Sketch.png Chapter 16 Sketch.png Chapter 14 Sketch.png Chapter 13 Sketch.png Chapter 12 Sketch.png Chapter 11 Sketch.png Chapter 10 Sketch.png Chapter 8 Sketch.png Chapter 6 Sketch.png |-|Volume Sketches= Volume 1 Sketch.png Volume 2 Sketch.png Volume 3 Sketch.png Volume 4 Sketch.png Volume 5 Sketch.png Volume 6 Sketch.png Volume 7 Sketch.png Volume 8 Sketch.png Volume 9 Sketch.png Volume 10 Sketch.png Volume 11 Sketch.png Volume 12 Sketch.png Volume 16 Sketch.png Volume 17 Sketch.png Volume 18-Sketch.png Volume 19 sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/1014316341157740544 |-|Holiday Sketches= Happy New Year 2015.png Merry Christmas.png Happy New Year 2016.png Valentine's Day 2016 Sketch.png Happy New Year 2017.png Happy New Year 2018.png |-|Anime Sketches= Amazing Trio.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/690172089106436097 Team Todoroki Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/855700924072837120 Himiko and Dabi Animation Debut Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/893751485254615040 Shoto and Momo Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/906436030248640518 Season 3 Premiere Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/982538906640855040 Episode 39 Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/983151626079813634 Episode 40 Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/985064174513340416 Season 3 Episode 3 Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/987611184500129797 Episode 42 Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/990192563075203072 Episode 43 sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/992686283586613248 Episode 44 sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/995216777335394304 Episode 47 sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/1002831337441464320 Episode 48 Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/1005602642213494784 Episode 49 Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/1007900029757997056 Episode 50 sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/1010443286589214720 Episode 52 Sketch.png|link=https://twitter.com/horikoshiko/status/1018053752702373889 |-|Special Sketches= Volume 18 Illustration.png First fan letter.png Special Message.png Bakugo and Asui Sketch.png Character Swap Sketch.png Volume 18 Ingenium.png Deku and Saguri drawing.png Trivia * During November 2014, Horikoshi asked his followers on Twitter to think of ideas for new Quirks and send them to him. He then goes on to say he might turn that Quirk into a real hero and announce it at Jump Fiesta 2015. * In the First Popularity Poll, Horikoshi ranked 17th. References See also * Kōhei Horikoshi on the Ōmagadoki Zoo Wiki * Kōhei Horikoshi on the Sensei no Bulge Wiki Category:Manga Category:Authors